


Заставим их заплатить

by Heidel



Series: Язвительные, очаровательные (и иногда смертельно опасные) засранцы [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони <i>снова</i> похитили. Баки собирается уничтожить похитителей самыми жестокими способами, какие только может себе вообразить. Стив думает, что может позволить ему это сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заставим их заплатить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Them Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106504) by [JEAikman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman). 



Баки разочарованно зарычал, и Стив не был уверен, что ему когда-либо приходилось видеть друга до такой степени разозленным. Он крепко стискивал зубы, а в потемневших глазах полыхало обещание мести, но он по-прежнему оставался Баки, ни разу не превратившись в Зимнего Солдата. И, откровенно говоря, это пугало Стива сильнее, чем любая из тех вещей, которые могли быть запрограммированы в Баки, потому что если Баки был в такой ярости, что даже Зимнему Солдату пришлось отвалить? Страшно даже подумать.

Нельзя сказать, что у Баки не было повода злиться: Тони снова похитили. (Такое случалось довольно часто, по крайней мере, попытки похищений предпринимались каждый месяц. Один раз Тони ткнул карандашом в глаз одному из неудачливых похитителей, и Стив думал, что именно тогда Баки по-настоящему запал на Тони.) Но сейчас это были не абы кто, на этот раз за похищением стояла Гидра, и все в команде были на взводе, но не до такой степени, как Баки. Стив не думал, что его приказы сейчас могли иметь какое-то значение; независимо от того, хотел он этого или нет, Баки собирался уничтожить похитителей всех до единого. 

Наташа и Клинт тоже отправились с ними, и они оба были – уж Клинту это точно не было свойственно – нехарактерно молчаливы. Наташа бросала на Баки одобрительные взгляды, пока точила свои ножи. (Она одна не побоялась завести с ним разговор на тему «если ты его обидишь, ты об этом пожалеешь», наряду с Роудсом, и Стив буквально остолбенел, услышав это, но Баки понял всё сходу. Этот разговор и дал необходимый толчок Стиву, чтобы позвать Роудса в команду, потому что им нужен был такой человек. И нет, конечно, он не пытался устроить так, чтобы Роуди и Сэм пошли на свидание, что за нелепость. Но, честно говоря, эти двое без конца пялились друг на друга, и Стиву хотелось сгрести их в охапку и столкнуть лбами.) Клинт был напряжен, как туго натянутая тетива его лука, ему уже не в первый раз пришлось столкнуться с тем, что его коллегу и друга захватил враг. Ему и самому довелось побывать в плену. Но при всём том, всё было совсем иначе, когда дело касалось Тони. Из них всех он был, пожалуй, наиболее уязвимым. Не то чтобы он был беспомощным без костюма, отнюдь нет, но под броней он всё еще оставался человеком, и люди, которые знали, что они делают, могли этим воспользоваться.

В Гидре очень хорошо знали, что они делали, Баки помнил это слишком отчетливо – и ох, как же сильно он хотел бы об этом забыть, потому что прямо сейчас он представлял себе до ужаса много всяких отвратительных вещей, которые делали с ним самим, и, думая о том, что теперь всё это происходило с Тони, он хотел стереть этих людей с лица земли, увидеть, как свет угаснет в их глазах, когда он металлическими пальцами (которые сделал для него Тони) сожмет им горло, лишая воздуха. Они забрали то, что принадлежало ему и только ему, и их ожидала кровавая расплата. 

– Готов, Бак? – тихо спросил Стив, почти боясь нарушить долгое молчание, которое позволяло им сохранять относительное спокойствие. Баки резко и опасно усмехнулся, но его глаза оставались холодными как лед, в ожидании момента, когда их застит красная пелена. 

– Так точно, Капитан, – это слабая пародия на то, что сказал бы Тони, если бы был здесь, и Стив сглотнул, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить контроль над собой.

– Заставим их заплатить за это.

И они заставили.


End file.
